


Naruto's Bleached Family

by UnknownEnforcer



Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alternate Universe, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Cock Worship, Crotch Tattoos, Cum Addiction, Derogatory Language, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, GILF, Hung Shota, Incest, Interracial Relationship, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILFs, Maledom/Femsub, Mild Racism, Netorare, Older Woman/Younger Man, Shotacon, Twincest, Watersports, bleached, bro-con, musk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownEnforcer/pseuds/UnknownEnforcer
Summary: After an error in the sealing of the Kyuubi, Naruto lands on the lap of the ebony BBW, and is raised by her along with her mother and daughters. [Naruto x Original Female Character Harem][WARNING - THIS CONTAINS; INCEST, SHOTACON, DEROGATORY LANGUAGE]
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Harem, Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Naruto's Bleached Family

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin, I want to say a few things;
> 
> 1) I do NOT own anything related to Naruto. I do NOT make money from this, and this is only for entertainment purposes!
> 
> 2) I do NOT condone this sort of stuff in real life! This is fictional!
> 
> X/X
> 
> Note – Naruto calls Taylor ‘Mom’ and Linda ‘Mother’ so to prevent confusion. 
> 
> x/x
> 
> Actress' Used as Character Baseline;
> 
> Norma Sullet - Norma Stitz
> 
> Taylor Sullet - Taylor Juggs
> 
> Linda Sullet - Linda M. Miles
> 
> Jamie Sullet - Jamie Sax
> 
> Latoya Sullet - Latoya Sax
> 
> x/x
> 
> Join the Discord Server! We are over 100 members strong!
> 
> Link - https://discord.gg/kZ8m7wUcjE
> 
> /x/
> 
> For; Sarmavon

Taylor Sullet was getting ready to get comfortable in her bed, ready to fall asleep and face tomorrow with more energy than what she had. 

It had been a very busy day for her and it really wore her out. From preparing everything for her mother's arrival in a few days' time, as she decided that she would want to spend more time with her daughter, daughter in-law and grandchildren, and what better way to do that than to move in with them? 

However, what also made the day very challenging was the fact her two daughters, Jamie and Latoya were beginning to become troublemakers, being very sneaky or cheeky when she turned around for a single second, and it normally ended up with her chasing them around the house. 

That was difficult, as her large breasts always made that a challenge. 

Yet, as she laid down, about to close her eyes and hopefully get some shut-eye for the night, something strange happened. 

“What the?!” She yelped out; her attention snapped right up to the ceiling above her head. 

A purplish-gray portal suddenly tore into the very fabric of reality around her, distorting the room ever so slightly the closer that the portal was to it. However, she didn’t even have time to freak out over something so... alien to appear right above her bed. 

As her attention locked straight onto the baby that was covered in a small blue blankie. 

Not wanting the risk of having the baby be injured or possibly killed from the fall, Taylor had positioned herself so that she could catch the white baby. 

Sighing in relief as she caught the baby, she quickly checked it over, seeing no real visible injury or problems, she allowed herself to calm down, although she did mentally confirm that she would need to visit the hospital to be completely certain there was nothing wrong with the poor babe. 

Yet, as she checked over the baby again, she noticed something peculiar, and in her honest opinion, something adorable. 

She found three peculiar looking whisker-like markings on each cheek. 

Unable to help herself, she gently brushed along the whisker-like markings. However, what she heard next, probably made her month, possibly year even. 

**_PURR_ **

Hearing the rather cute, trembling purr that the sleeping baby did after she brushed her hand against his cheeks made her want to squeal out loud, however, she managed to bring herself under control, but that didn’t stop the small cry of, “So _cute_!” 

Controlling her urges, she took her attention away from the baby’s chubby cheeks – although she made certain to remember this particular incident - and instead, gained a puzzled expression with a slight frown on her face as she looked at the blue blankie the baby was in. 

She was hoping that maybe there would be something on it. Although, it would be highly unlikely that it would explain the portal that opened up, but hopefully, there will be something simple; maybe a name, perhaps a place of birth, or even a date of birth, anything to help at this current moment. 

“Aha!” She muttered out, trying her best to keep her voice silent to not wake the baby up. 

As she was looking around the blue blankie – one that had... interesting prints on them if she were being honest – she had found a tag on the blankie, and she gently grabbed onto the greenish-yellow bit of paper, and she read aloud, “Naruto, so that is your name.” She said, taking a small moment to say the name silently a few more times. 

Although, she also noticed that oddly enough; there was no last name present on the slip of paper. 

It definitely had this exotic appeal to it, but she knew that it was foreign, perhaps from one of the Asian regions of the world. Yet, as she found herself muttering the name out again, she couldn’t help but admit that it did have this appeal to it, and it rolled off the tongue well, better than most names she had heard of in the past. 

**_GRUMBLE_ **

Blinking as she heard a small rumble emitting from the baby, she could also feel the rather heavy baby in her hands start to struggle about, before rather cute sniffles and muffled cries entered her ears. 

“Oh, you must be hungry...” Taylor spoke out softly, gently running her well-manicured hand through the small tuft of blonde hair upon the baby’s head. 

She glanced around the room, almost like she was looking for something, however, she gave a small sigh as she placed the baby down upon the bed. 

As she was about to get up to go to the kitchen to warm up some milk and place it in a sippy cup, she felt her breasts ache a little. Wincing lightly when she felt the small ache of pain, she quickly cupped one of her massive I-cup breasts, before she felt something through the thin fabric of her night clothing. 

Without even looking she knew what it was; she was lactating... again. 

Despite having two daughters that were six years old, and well over the entire breastfeeding process, she still suffered from lactation, which normally happened when she was either; extremely aroused, or had a massive influx of emotions. 

She automatically knew what had happened. 

Once she caught onto the baby falling from the portal, and had held home, gazed at him, and finally, knew his name... maybe hearing his poor little stomach grumbling, all the hormones came rushing, her maternal instincts – which had always been strong, mind you – made the milk glands within her breasts come alive once again, producing milk in order to feed her baby. 

Her baby... now that she thought of it, gazing at the white baby that possibly had some Asian descent in him, she felt her heartbeat quicken as she thought about bringing him into the family. 

Legally, of course! She would do all the necessary paperwork and everything else that came with adopting the baby. 

Plus, her daughters always wanted a baby brother to dote on, to possibly dress up or play house or doll with. 

“Well, Naruto... I guess you are family now.” Taylor spoke out, gently bringing the baby to her lap, before dropping her shoulder straps down around her arms, and letting one of her massive breasts fall free – she wasn’t wearing a bra, she found those really uncomfortable, especially when trying to sleep – and she gently grasped the baby the correct way for when it was time to them to feed. 

Hearing Naruto’s stomach rumble cutely once again, Taylor gently guided her large dark breasts down towards the tiny mouth of the baby. 

On instinct, the baby gave a small sniff, before he opened his mouth and latched onto her dark, puffy and leaking nipple, before suckling gently, feeding himself the nutritious food that was being offered to him. 

“Mmm~” Moaning out in delight as she once again felt the sensation of a baby suckling on her sensitive nipple, she leaned back, resting her head on the soft pillow of the bed. 

Perhaps she would be able to convince her wife to keep this baby, if no parent came for him, and they were able to adopt the baby. 

While she was ashamed to admit it, but having this white baby feed from her black body gave her a lot of pleasure. More than it ever should have, but she didn’t care at the moment, she just relished in the feeling that her body was experiencing. 

* * *

A lot has changed over the past decade and a bit for the Sullet family. 

Since the addition of Naruto, the family had gotten even closer to each other, and many things had come and gone, many advantages, and disadvantages coming and going and giving them all a challenge to begin with. 

The main challenge for the family was indeed having an extra mouth to feed. As before, they were scampering by week by week rather comfortably thanks to Linda’s job as a wrestling instructor, yet with another baby coming into their lives – no matter how oddly – they had to buy food, clothing and other necessities for the baby to grow up, and due to that, it became much tighter financially, which resulted in Taylor to get a part-time job at the local mall. 

However, the family can clearly say that having Naruto around was NOT a mistake. His extra bright personality and his mischievous nature just seemed to place this atmosphere of happiness and joy. 

Of course, it also had its surprises, especially the time when Taylor arrived home early one morning due to a panicked phone call from her daughters – who were sick at the time, and at home, instead of school – that something had happened to Naruto. 

She raced home from work, catching a twenty-minute cab ride to their rather modest home near the outskirts of the city, and when she came home, she was greeted by the most... peculiar sight – although it did nearly give her a heart attack. 

**FLASHBACK**

_As Taylor quickly entered through the doorway to the home, it was clear that there was something wrong. The house was just... too_ _quiet_ _._

_As she made her way through the hallways of the home, she suddenly smelt something... off. Almost like plaster and wood – which they didn’t have any wooden floorboards in the house, nor did they have wooden features in the house._

_As she heard some mumbling from behind one of the closed doors, she grabbed hold of the handle, and pulled it with all of her might – which almost caused the entire door to fly off its hinges – then, she was greeted with the most... peculiar sight that confused her, but also made her worried._

_She saw Naruto, her precious baby boy, at the ripe age of six years old, moving massive beams of wood across his back like they weighed absolutely nothing!_

_However, as she looked up, she couldn’t help but have a gasp rip through as she saw the crazy amount of damage that had been done to their home._

_The ceiling of the room looked like it had caved in! A massive chunk of the support beams holding the roof up was missing, and she looked down to the ground once again, and saw many, many splinters scattered everywhere, and smaller broken pieces of the wood moved about to the other side of the room._

_“Naruto? Girls? What happened?” Taylor yelled out, tearing her gaze away from the damage of the room and looking towards her precious children._

_“I don’t know!” Latoya spoke out first, who was gently clutching onto her twin sister, yet she turned her head towards her mother, and Taylor could see the fear in her eyes._

_“All we heard was a loud noise, and we come in here to see Naruto like this!” Jamie said, who was clutching onto her sister and shivering like a leaf as the memories continued to_ _assault_ _her mind._

_“It’s alright.” Taylor murmured out, before leaning down onto the floor, being careful to not sit on any stray splinters, and opened her arms out so the twins could hug her, “Naruto, please put that down and come here.” Taylor called out, using her ‘mother’ voice to make her point known._

_Naruto suddenly shook his head, almost like he snapped himself out of a trance, before he yelped and dropped the massive piece of support beam that he was holding, before he raced over towards his mother and latched onto her, hugging her with all of his might as his older sisters soon joined in._

**FLASHBACK END**

After that incident, and seeing Naruto carrying those broken pieces of support beams that must’ve been easily twice his weight, Taylor had told her wife, Linda about the incident, of course, since she didn’t know what had actually happened, she just told her the details about what the girls and Naruto knew. 

Then after telling Linda about scene in which she saw Naruto carrying those support beams – and telling Naruto to do so again, to prove it to her – they had decided to enroll Naruto into a wrestling class, with Linda being one of his instructors. 

However, it wasn’t just because of the fear or greed that had made them decide that. It was because there might be a possibility in which Naruto would need to harness that sort of strength, and for him to learn how to control himself and his strength, along with the discipline that he would learn in the classes would also help him in the long run. 

If he liked it, and wanted to push himself further into the wrestling scene, or perhaps venture into the Martial Arts scene, then that would simply happen, they wouldn’t want to force anything onto him. 

If he liked it, he liked it. If not, then they would always help him find a new hobby to enjoy and focus on – along with his schooling of course! 

* * *

Naruto sighed to himself as he felt his body sink into the lukewarm bath that he had made, and almost instantly, he could feel the warm water just soothing his muscles and relaxing them after coming back from a Martial Arts tournament that lasted nearly half the day. 

Yet, he didn’t come home empty handed, as he had won the small tournament in town that had over two dozen other competitors ranging from the age of 12 all the way to 18, and after a long, grueling day, he had come out victorious, making him the regional champion. 

As his body continued to soak into the lukewarm water, he suddenly yelped when he heard the bathroom door open, and spotting someone enter the bathroom out of the corner of his eyes. 

Quickly yanking at one of the few washcloths that were scattered about the bath, Naruto quickly placed it above his crotch, to at least keep some sort of modesty, “Hey, what’s the big deal?” He questioned out rather harshly. 

However, that quickly died down when he noticed who it was that had entered the occupied bathroom; it was his grandmother, Norma. 

_‘Why is she naked!?’_ He thought to himself, trying to drag his attention away from her naked body, or more specifically, her large, hanging breasts that swayed with each step that she took! 

Just the simple thought of her large breasts was enough to make Naruto extremely embarrassed! It didn’t help that he heard his granny tittering in amusement as she watched him squirm in embarrassment. 

Now, despite being at the age of 63, Norma still had a rather beautiful body, along with luscious black hair that went down to her shoulders, and have a few curls to it as well. 

While she did have a few wrinkles around her forehead, cheeks and some crow's feet around her eyes, she still took great care for her appearance, and her smooth, dark chocolate skin. Yet, due to the moisture in the air, and the beaming lights from the ceiling reflected off of her body, it did create a bit of a shine to them. 

However, some of the most prominent features of her body was indeed her breasts, that were absolutely massive. Yet, Naruto was most certainly embarrassed to know that they were in fact a Z-cup, and despite it sounding completely outrageous for someone to have breasts that large, it was completely true. 

He had seen her in the Guinness Book of World Records, and she was in there for having the world's largest natural breasts. 

At school he had often heard some of the more... perverted teachers say that they could possibly lay in those things, or possibly become lost in them. 

Yet, Naruto did have experience with that last one, as sometimes when she was feeling a little out there, she would clutch him to her body, and basically force him between them, and he just sank into them, so much so that they took up all of his vision. 

However, another feature that was most certainly visible on her was the fact that she was hairy. Or, in her terms ‘Au Naturale’... meaning that whenever she lifted her arms up, it was possible to see a rather large batch of black pubic hair on her armpits, and if you look lower, you could see a large, untamed bush of pubic hair around her crotch. 

“Now, is that a way to talk to yo’ granny?” She asked, placing a hand upon her hips and flaring it outward, she also had this sassy look upon her face. 

“Sorry...” He muttered out, before shifting himself in the bathtub – making sure to keep the washcloth firmly above his junk. 

The last thing that he wanted was his granny to see him completely bare to the world, even if he was sure that she had seen everything before, at least it had been when he was younger. 

“That’s what I thought.” She said, however, the embarrassment for Naruto continued even further when she came closer to the bathtub, “Scoot over.” She commanded. 

“Huh? Why?” Naruto yelped out, looking completely befuddled to her command. 

“Cause I said so.” She said, snapping her fingers in a way, almost like that gesture meant _‘Oh no he didn’t’,_ “Is it so wrong for yo’ grans to take a bath with her gran’son?” 

Naruto bit his tongue, as he was about to have a smartass comment and say that it would be inappropriate, but then, he knew that there would be some serious repercussions coming his way. Mainly in the form of a harsh spanking. 

Without much more of a protest, Naruto scooted forward in the bath, leaving just enough room for Norma to enter the bathtub and sit behind him, although, he could feel her vaginal bush tickling his back, and her legs were squishing against the side of his body. 

“There, that wasn’t so hard.” She muttered out, “B’sides, this saves plenty of water.” 

_‘There is another two bathrooms that you could’ve used!’_ He thought to himself, trying his damned hardest to control the rising blush on his cheeks as he felt his granny’s hands gently scrub into his back. 

He had to shiver when he felt her nails gently glide up and down his sensitive sides. 

“Oh?” She suddenly said, before Naruto watched as she snaked her hand towards his washcloth, “What yo’ hidin’ this for? I have already seen you naked before.” 

“When I was seven maybe...” Naruto murmured out, shifting in spot to try and take his granny’s hand away from that area, since his arms were basically squashed to his sides, “I’m older now... and it’s embarrassing.” 

Norma seemed to click her tongue, before she uttered out, “If ya’ embarrassed because you have a small wee-wee, then don’t be. Everyone ain’t well endowed... I know that from experience.” 

Without any warning, Norma then grabbed hold of the washcloth and moved it away, leaving Naruto completely bare to the widened eyes of his grandmother. 

“Oh... ain’t that something special?” She said, although, it was clear to hear that she was impressed. 

What she was staring at was truly special, because with the tip poking out of the lukewarm water, she could see its length in full, and it stood a healthy length of nine inches – she can easily tell sizes due to her past experiences with lovers, although, this by far was the largest one – and it was quite girthy, moreso than average, and his testicles from what she could see were fuller and seemed to be more sizeable than most. 

Plus, there was a rather tamed batch of blonde pubic hair from puberty. 

It was also truly the largest piece of white meat that she had ever seen – not that she had seen that much to begin with in the first place. 

Naruto flushed even further in embarrassment as his granny continued to eye his crotch. 

Norma tentatively reached down, wrapping her hand around his member, before giving an experimental squeeze to it, before she seemed to nod in approval with how hard it was. 

However, it didn’t stop there, as Norma then started to give him his very first handjob, gently gripping on his cock and started to stroke it. 

“Mmm~” 

As Naruto groaned out at having the experience of his first ever handjob, he couldn’t help but lean back into his granny, where he managed to land between her massive breasts and basically sink into them, so his vision was just pure, dark chocolate. 

“Enjoying this, huh?” Norma whispered out, placing a small kiss upon Naruto’s head as she continued to stroke his cock, watching it twitch every moment or so, and before she knew it, there was a small drop of precum forming at the tip, before it dropped down into the water below. 

However, a few moments later, Norma felt his cock twitch erratically in her hands, knowing that he was close, she just whispered out, “Shoot it~ Let it all out.” 

That was the final straw, even though the mass amount of flesh covering his head, he could still hear her erotic whisper. 

“Ahh!” Naruto screamed out, feeling a massive explosion rock through his groin, as a large wad of fresh, virgin cum come flying out of the tip of his massive piece of white meat. 

However, Norma was not one to waste such an opportunity, using her free hand, she watched like a hawk as the cum was sent flying through the air, before placing her hand underneath its arch, and allowing the fresh, virgin semen of her grandson land in her arm. 

As soon as it landed on her dark flesh, she could already tell that it was pretty healthy, and rather heavy, which was a good sign for fertility in the future. However, she soon did even more than that, she soon brought her cum soaked hand to her nose, before inhaling, getting a massive waft of pure, masculinity and musk. 

“Ahh~” She moaned out, the hairs on the back of her neck standing upright as the strong smell of his musk entered her senses, and then, she wasn’t able to help herself, she lowered her hand down to her mouth, before she poked her tongue out and gave a small taste and texture test for the semen. 

_Mmm_ _~ Thick, and very tasty~’_ She thought to herself, however, she didn’t stop there, only this time, instead of smelling the cum or even swallowing the rest of it, Norma simply rubbed it into her body, using it like it was a bodywash, then she even placed some in her hair, making sure to really soak it into her body. 

“Well, sonny.” Norma started, before gently bringing Naruto forward and out of her breast valley, before chuckling lightly at his expression, “Expect this to be the norm’, ain’t no way I am missing out on this!” She said, giving another small smooch upon his whiskered cheeks as she stood up and left the bath. 

However, despite Naruto’s rather foggy vision, he couldn’t help but look over to his grandmother. 

Seeing this in the slightly fogged up mirror in the bathroom, Norma shot him a sly wink through the mirror, before placing a hand upon her large behind and giving it a teasing shake, making her cheeks ripple and roll, then she decided to lean down, pulling her cheeks apart and gave Naruto a clear view of her holes. 

Tittering lightly, Norma looked over her shoulder, “Enjoy your bath~” 

With that said and done, Norma left the bathroom, leaving Naruto alone, however, simply out of energy, Naruto sank further into the bath water, his mind now plagued with thoughts of his grandmother, and the enticing pose she was just in. 

* * *

Norma was true to her to word, throughout the course of the following weeks, she had followed Naruto into the bathroom – discreetly, of course – and each time she did so, it had resulted in Naruto experiencing a near mind numbing orgasm, and in a sense of depravity or just sheer enjoyment, his grandmother had started to use his cum like it was bodywash, making sure that she tried to spread it out as evenly as she could across her whole body, allowing it to sink into her pores. 

However, it wasn’t just that. She was also using his cum as a growing replacement to shampoo and conditioner. 

Which meant that Norma was starting to allow his scent to really sink into her body, so much so that there was this... musky smell that always exuded from her, but the others had no idea why that was the case, however, he wouldn’t be surprised if either of his mothers were going to find out when they investigated it. 

Yet, the activities didn’t stop there, on a few occasions, Norma had been sneaking into his bedroom during the middle of the night, then started to get more and more frisky as time went on. 

It started off with handjobs, then it started to move onto titjobs – which Naruto could barely survive with his rod in between those massive breasts of hers – however, it continued to get intense, and just last night, Naruto received his very first blowjob. 

Then, nearly a week after his first blowjob, Naruto ‘popped’ his cherry so to speak as he got to experience the pleasure of using his grandmother’s tight asshole, and her rather loose, yet hairy pussy – in which she had told him that in her younger days, she was a bit of a minx when it came to bedding other men, but she told him that she had mellowed out greatly in her later years... until now of course. 

Instead of feeling disgusted or even ashamed of this, for the fact that it was his grandmother that was doing this to him, and it was basically committing incest – even though he wasn’t related to them, as he learnt when he was eight years old that he was adopted – but, he started to enjoy it. Like, really enjoy it. 

So much so that his inner beast had ‘awakened’ and he became a dominant force in bed – something which his grandmother had thoroughly encouraged with great joy – before, it had been his grandmother controlling everything that had been going on, however, the tables had turned on her, and it was him in charge. 

It was him that decided on what to do next. It was him that decided if she even deserved to experience pleasure, and his grandmother did nothing about it, instead, she reveled in being the ‘Bottom Bitch’, and she took it in great stride to try and ‘convince’ him that she was worthy. 

As this pleasurable experience continued on, his granny had taken great pleasure into saying so many lewd and demeaning things, like _‘What a perfect cock!’_ or even _‘I’m for white cock only now!’_ , or so far his favorite, _‘I am my grandson’s sow!’_

However, as Naruto gave his grandmother her nightly rounds of hot, steamy, passionate and extremely rough fucking, he had learnt another thing about his grandmother, and that was the fact that when he was fucking her, she had very poor control over her bladder, and that normally meant when he was pounding her ‘like a stallion’ as she would say, she would start to spray small streams of piss, either on the bedsheets below them, or if she was on her back, she would spray her own body. 

So now, even with the windows always open when it came to these nights, there was still an extremely strong, pungent smell within the room, that smelt like a mixture of piss, cum and musk. 

Yet, Norma would love it, taking large deep breaths as soon as she entered the room, of which would basically make her have a mini orgasm and make her weak at the knees. 

However, after each night, Norma made sure to reinforce to Naruto that being dominant was the key to a very, very happy and pleasurable sex life. Using the things that she had learnt many years ago with various black men and their techniques to corrupt him further, and it gave her the most powerful jolts of pleasure down her body when she thought of the fact that she was teaching black men techniques to a white boy. 

* * *

Taylor was getting rather suspicious of her mother lately. It seemed to her like she was hiding something, she noticed the signs, of how she would suddenly stop talking for a moment, before getting lost, almost like she was in a daze or trance even. 

Then, every night, around the same time, she would notice her mother sneaking around, with this... odd smell lingering about her, and with her looking distinctly more ruffled than normal. 

That was when she had decided that she was going to follow her mother, to get to the bottom of this and find out what has been going on! 

So, that lead up to now, Taylor had just heard the sound of hushed footfalls, and when she quietly opened her door, she noticed her mother trying her damned best to sneak down the hall – however, due to her size, it was rather hard for her to sneak around like a mouse. 

“What the...” She murmured out, almost gasping in shock as she saw the clothing that her mother was in, or lack of clothing to be precise! 

Her mother was basically nude to the world, not even caring that someone could spot her in the hallways, meandering about. The only real piece of clothing that she had on was a very, very thin red thong that all but disappeared between her large ass cheeks. 

_‘What... are you doing?’_ Taylor thought to herself, narrowing her eyes slightly towards her mother as she watched her continue down the hall. 

However, her eyes widened in shock as her mother took a left turn instead of continuing straight down the hallway, so instead of heading down to the kitchen area, she instead was heading down the hallway that led to Naruto’s room! 

“Oh no you don’t!” Taylor hissed out, before quietly making her way out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her and following after her mother, her fists clenched and teeth grinding together at the thought of her mother wearing something like this and risking Naruto spotting her! 

As she quietly trails behind her mother, she soon noticed how she was heading straight towards Naruto’s room! 

A few moments later, she opened the door with ease, and as she closed the door behind her, she noticed that her mother's eyes were wide awake, and shining with absolute delight! 

Upping her pace, she quickly followed after her mother, however, as she came to the door, she started to hear weird noises, along with the muffled voices of her mother and Naruto speaking, yet the door was thick enough that she couldn’t hear what was going on. 

Placing her ear to the door, she closed her eyes so she could put all of her concentration to try and hear what was happening. 

_“Fuck me, stud!”_

Flinching back in sheer shock at what she just heard, Taylor placed a hand to her chest, feeling her rapidly rising heartbeat, along with the slowly growing flush appearing on her cheeks as she was able to pick up a musky scent coming from beyond the door. 

Gulping lightly, Taylor made her way back to the door, before placing her ear to it once again. Yet, she didn’t have to wait long, as she heard her mother moan out another phrase, clear as day that sent her imagination into overdrive! 

_“You big dicked, white bastard!”_

**_CREAK_ **

**_BANG_ **

**_CREAK_ **

The clear sound of the bedframe creaking and bouncing along the floorboards only managed to make Taylor’s blush even deeper, so much so that it practically covered her entire body, and if this was a cartoon, she would have steam bursting out of her ears. 

However, she steeled herself, before grabbing hold of the silver door knob and pushing with all of her might, slamming the door open and forcing herself into the room. 

However, that was a mistake, as soon as she opened the door, her eyes were instantly brought to the carnal activities happening on Naruto’s Queen-sized bed. 

Her mother was completely naked, in the classic doggystyle position, her large tits squishing against the mattress of the bed, and her thong was strewn haphazardly over the lamp on his bedside table. 

However, that was not the only thing that caught her attention, no it was the fact that her son, despite being caught in this... sinful act, continued to thrust into his grandmother, then, her eyes went down lower, and she couldn’t help but lick her lips as she saw his massive member, ploughing into her mother’s hairy snatch, and their combined juices were mingling together along her mother’s hairy bush, and the lewd squelching noises of every single thrust rang through the air like someone was striking a gong. 

“N-Naruto Sullet!” Taylor yelped out, her voice cracking as Naruto ignored her, instead, his attention was still onto his grandmother, and she saw that look in her eyes that made her knees shake together. 

It was the look of a man on a mission, and the mission in this case was giving a rough, incestuous fucking to someone who was basically four decades his senior! 

“ _Mmm_ _!_ Sweetie~” Norma moaned out, her glazed eyes regaining some of their focus as she gazed at her daughter, uncaring for the fact that she was seeing her massive tits swinging and squishing against the bed as her grandson fucked her like a bitch in heat, “This is the perfect man...” She moaned out once again, before she screeched out as she experienced yet another orgasm, her clear fluids shooting form her snatch and staining the linen bedsheets below. 

“M-mother! W-what is the meaning of this!?” Taylor screeched out, her eyes unable to look away from the scene playing out in front of her, and much to her dying shame, she felt herself getting extremely wet and horny as the smell of musk and cum entered her senses. 

“Come join us~” Norma cooed out, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, before she managed to gain control of it once more, “Look at you~” She murmured out, her eyes trailing lower, directly to her daughter's chest, “Your leaking! Do you enjoy seeing your mother get pounded by your adopted son?” Norma questioned, shaking her rear end to further entice Naruto. 

Looking down, Taylor noticed, that much to her shame, the black lacy bra that she wore to bed to entice her wife into some fun activities was indeed starting to form a little white patch directly where her nipples were, and there were even a few drops of her milk dripping through the fabric! 

“Fuck! Granny! You are still so tight!” Naruto grunted out, finally speaking for the first time since Taylor had entered the room. 

For Taylor, she felt like a knife went through her chest, hearing her baby boy swear for the first time, and catching him in this compromising position was making her conflicted, she was conflicted on whether to stop this, or let it continue playing! 

However, her body chose for her, as she sunk onto her knees, making a resounding thud as she connected with the floorboards. 

“That’s it~” Norma cooed out, gazing directly at her daughter, “You are so close, be a good girl, and crawl towards us... become addicted to the white cock of your adopted son!” 

The smell of musk, cum and hearing the grunts coming from Naruto’s mouth, along with the moans of pure pleasure that her mother was so lewdly giving out was enough to force Taylor to her knees, as she kept her eyes locked onto the incestuous scene before her. 

Unable to help herself, she started crawling over to them, before making her way to the edge of the bed, and her eyes were locked directly onto her adopted sons' large testicles, swinging lewdly through the air as he continued to thrust into his grandmother without a care in the world. 

She soon found herself without a bra, which was thrown onto the ground without a care in the world, and when it made contact with the floorboards, it made a ‘squelching’ sound because of how much milk so she was leaking from her large, black tits. 

Soon, one hand tweaked and played with her nipples, which continued on with the milk flow as drops of fresh breast milk dropped to the floor uselessly, and the other hand pushed her silken panties to the side, before she started teasing her own dripping, hairy snatch. 

“Granny! You’re so tight! How do you do that!?” Naruto grunted out, feeling her wet, velvety walls squeeze down on his member. 

Norma looked over her shoulder, her hair a mess and matted down from the sweat, chucking a cheeky wink at him, she spoke out, “I’ve had a lot of practice~ Now, fuck me like you mean it, taint me further, paint my insides white forever!” 

As if spurred on by her statement, Naruto grabbed hold of his grandmothers large, jiggling and rippling booty cheeks before clenching down on them, which made his hands sink down into her flesh, before he exhaled audibly, and their entire position had shifted. 

Now, Naruto was basically pounding his grandmother into the bed, and the wooden support beams underneath could hardly support the additional force being exerted onto it, and it made rather foreboding creaking noises after every single thrust! 

“Yes, fuck me you big dicked stallion!” Norma cried out, going crossed eyed as she took the pounding like an absolute champion, “Breed me! Fill me with your delicious, thick white cum!” 

However, suddenly, Naruto sniffed the air, before his already bestial senses seemed to sense another potential mate in the air. 

Almost like he was part owl, Naruto’s head almost turned a full half rotation, with his body barely moving to the side with it, and his blue eyes were half lidded, but darkened with an insane amount of lust as he gazed at the woman on her knees before him. 

It was almost like she was offering herself up to him on a silver platter! 

Licking his lips, he let go of his grandmother’s rippling ass cheeks before his arm shot out, grabbing onto the bare flesh of Taylor’s breast – which caused her to moan in perverse glee – and with strength that came from out of nowhere, he forced her back onto her feet, then onto the bed, so she was beside him. 

Yet, that was not all, as soon as Taylor’s breasts were at a much better level for him, he roughly latched onto one of her nipples, before he started to suckle on them, talking a large gulp every other second as he was draining her of her milk. 

Yet, not once did he ever stop thrusting into his grandmother, it was like his mind was on autopilot for two separate things, but his body was able to handle them both at the same time. 

“Mmm~” Taylor moaned out, closing her eyes in pure pleasure and one hand latched onto Naruto’s hair and basically forcing him deeper into her bosom, meanwhile, her other hand was diligently working away at her clit as she pinched and tweaked it every so often, “Naruto...” She uttered out, open her eyes, revealing them to be absolutely shining in lust as small hearts started to appear in them, “Fuck me~” 

That was all the invitation that Naruto needed, as he slowly withdrew himself from Norma, getting a disappointed moan from her as she flopped back onto the bed, all of her energy spent, and her cunt gaping wide as it winked lewdly, trying its best to get back to normal. 

Maneuvering herself away from Naruto, she stepped off the bed, before turning so she was facing the wall, sending a full, knowing look his way, she wiggled her ass at him, causing her flesh to jiggle and clap lewdly, “Come on, big boy~ come to mama!” 

Without warning, Naruto pounced on her, forcing her into the wall where her cheek was being forced against it, but her uncovered eye was locked onto Naruto. 

Mere seconds later, Naruto had positioned himself at the perfect angle, before thrusting upwards, his large cock smashing past her wet outer lips and into her depths with so much force that Taylor was actually pushed upwards, with Naruto’s cock acting like a lift. 

“Thats it~” Taylor moaned out, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and all you could see were the whites of her eyes as her tongue lolled out, “Ruin me~” She slurred out. 

“Yes, knock my black baby girl up!” Norma cried out, doing her very best to keep herself awake so she could watch this incoming fuck session between her daughter and her grandson, “Make her a slave to your glorious white cock!” 

* * *

Now, a week has passed after his mom, Taylor had joined in on the almost daily debauchery, and she was quickly becoming more and more depraved, perhaps even more so than his granny, and that was really saying something, and to top it all off, it was clear that Taylor was getting addicted to his cum. 

Whenever she came in on some nights, she brought a small cup from the kitchen, just so that when he did cum, and some leaked out of Norma, or her, she would quickly swoop in like a vulture, and make sure to place the cup just underneath the flow of cum, and she would watch the warm cum, slowly but surely fill up the cup to the brim, and she always liked her lips as she did so. 

However, that was not even all. She had gotten so addicted to him fucking her, and inhaling his strong, manly and overpowering musk that she now went into the bathroom – either when he was bathing or not – and she would take his worn boxer-briefs, then place it to her nose and inhale! 

She even got off on just sniffing the dirty garments, and murmuring into the fabric of how perfect his smell was, whether it be the trapped sweat that had formed on his balls and clung to the fabric, tiny remnants of his piss that didn’t get cleaned up after he went to the toilet, or sometimes, she used to collect his pubes in the fabric, then she would put it in her mouth, then she would either suck and chew on it like it was a piece of gum, or she would just straight up swallow it, then use her hand to gesture to where it was in her body before it got lost in her stomach. 

Yet, despite this, she still tried her very best to continue to be her normal, motherly and doting self to him and her daughters when they were together, although, Naruto and Norma could tell that it was extremely hard for her to do, considering how submissive she turned out to be. 

However, that didn’t stop the Linda and the twins, Latoya and Jamie from noticing that she used to get extremely close to him at the family lunch sessions on the weekends, or at the dinner table, always brushing against him, and always moving with surprising speed to do whatever he asked, whether it be to pass the salt, or give him a pitcher of water, or whatever drink was held in said pitcher glass. 

Yet, they didn’t comment on it, seemingly assuming that their mother was going through a slight phase in which she was just clearly adoring her son and favoring him slightly over the rest of them. However, they simply shrugged it off, and thought it was because Naruto was so close to becoming a teenager, and she didn’t want him to become too independent and alone. 

* * *

Now, Naruto was located in the extremely large gym/workout room of the massive mansion they lived in, and in Naruto’s opinion, it was way too large for just two people to occupy, but he did have a thought that if there was a few guests or friends over, it would be a great place to hang out, train and beat the shit out of each other without getting into too much trouble were they to do that in any other room of the mansion. 

He was half naked, not bothering to wear a singlet or top to this room, which this allowed to show that he had a very developed, muscular frame with a six-pack easily seen on his toned stomach, and he was wearing a pair of black compression shorts. 

However, Naruto was not alone within this room. Instead, he was with his mother, Linda, who use to be a professional women's wrestler before she settled down with Taylor, but she was still within that business, only she was just running a dojo that helped with discipline issues within growing boys and girls. 

Linda was a very athletic and muscular woman, who stood a few inches taller than him and wasn’t afraid to show off her toned stomach, her hair, which was styled in dreadlocks and came down to her shoulders, almost giving her this... roguish appeal that was also quite fierce if she were angry. 

However, she was wearing a simple gray workout bra that had a few splotch patterns on it that held her B-cup breasts in place, and she was also wearing a pair of gray spats that had yellow stripes down the sides of her legs, and clung to her figure. 

Currently, they were warming up for their Bi-weekly training sessions, and for this warm-up, they were practicing grappling – which helped improve strength and technique – and both were trying to overpower each other, although, Naruto could tell that she was holding back slightly, due to her many years of experience over him. 

However, Linda was knocked off balance when Naruto managed to counter her grapple and maneuver himself so quickly out of the way, that she was completely wrong-footed, which caused her to take a small slip, and as her hands tried to grab onto Naruto to keep her balance, she completely missed, and her hand brushed against his member. 

As she crashed cheek first into the protective matting that they always practiced on, the recent memory and sensation of her hand brushing against his cock made her mind go straight to the gutter. 

With images flooding her mind – some of them she really didn’t want in her mind – she suddenly leapt upwards, a hint of a flush on her dark cheeks as she waved off Naruto’s concerns about her fall, “Naruto, I remembered I needed to be somewhere soon.” She lamely lied to him, she just wanted to get out of the room, lest she do something she might regret, “Do your rounds on the Grip Machine, then do some Leg Press’, then finish off with three miles of cycling!” 

As soon as she gave out those instructions, Linda quickly turned on her heel and speedily walked out of the room, her cheeks burning just a little darker. 

Blinking in confusion at the way his mother had excited the room, he soon sighed to himself as he realized why that was the case, “Is everybody in the family a pervert and massive shotacon?” He spoke out to one. 

However, he soon shrugged his shoulders before deciding to fulfil his mother's instructions. He had a tournament coming up within a few weeks, and he needed to stay on top of his competition, and he had to admit, all of these rounds of hot, carnal sex with his grandmother and mom had really been helping improve his stamina, even more so than regular exercise within the workout room. 

* * *

The memory of her hand brushing against her adopted son’s cock was still burnt in the mind of Linda the hours later. 

Even doing a small one-hour long workout involving weights, leg pumps and even a small session of meditation wasn’t enough to knock it from her mind, and much to her shame, she started to develop a strong lust towards her own baby boy, with his large cock within the forefront of her mind as it happened. 

She knew that it was absolutely wrong, however, even the small part of her mind that keeps saying that he is adopted, and has no blood relation to them whatsoever was getting stronger, and eventually, it completely overrode her mind, so all that she could think about were the possibilities of having Naruto’s cock deep within her. 

As those thoughts continued to torment her throughout the day, she had enough of it. She was going to confront this, although it might not be to Naruto, as he certainly wasn’t ready for that conversation yet, she was going to go to the next best person; her loving wife, Taylor. 

Coming up to their bedroom, Linda pushes the door open, and automatically, her eyes are locked onto the form of her beautiful wife, Taylor, who was merely wearing a pair of simple black panties with a grayish-black bra – she never cared much for matching underwear in the first place. 

Obviously, Taylor turned her attention towards the door, to see who came in, and she gained a surprised look to see her in the room, however, that was quickly replaced with concern, as she spun on her chair to look towards her wife, “What’s wrong, honey?” She asked, concern evident in her voice. 

“It’s about Naruto.” Linda started off strongly, however, there was a hint of nervousness within her voice. 

“What about him? Is he hurt? Please tell me he isn’t hurt!” Taylor immediately thought of the worst, going into her mother hen mode as she stood up and shook Linda like she was a mere rattle. 

“Babe!” Linda cried out, using her hands to grip onto her much larger, and more endowed wife by the shoulders, “He isn’t hurt.” She said, calming down her wife. 

“Oh, thank goodness.” Taylor murmured out, sighing in relief as she allowed herself to relax, however, her eyes gained a curious tint to them, “So... what is wrong?” She asked. 

Linda shifted awkwardly on the balls of her feet, her face gaining a very healthy flush as she looked anywhere but at her wife, “I...” She trailed off. 

“You what? What happened?” Taylor said, unable to comprehend what her wife was going on about or murmuring to herself. 

“I said; I accidentally touched his cock!” Linda yelled out, before her entire face seemed to burn a deep shade of red, “I lost my balance while we were grappling, and... my hand brushed against his... cock.” Linda said, more quietly this time around. 

Taylor blinked, before a large smile seemed to stretch across her face, “How was it?” She questioned like Linda didn’t just admit her greatest embarrassment to her. 

“W-wha!?” Linda screeched out, backpedaling slightly as she bumped against the small bedside table. 

Taylor simply had an amused look on her face as her eyes gained sparkles in them, “I asked how was it?” 

Linda looked down, shuffled her feet lightly before she muttered her answer out, “It felt... good.” 

Taylor clapped her hands, tittering slightly as she did so, “I know right!” Taylor said, much to the shock of the former pro women's wrestler, “Myself and my mother had already gotten a taste of it first hand, and the pleasure it brings.” 

“W-what!? What do you mean!” Linda screeched out, although instead of sounding completely scandalized, she sounded a little jealous. 

“You know what it means.” Taylor said, tittering lightly as she took the expression of her wife in, “Myself and Norma have been getting railed and fucked by him almost daily now for nearly three weeks now~” 

Linda’s mind seemed to freeze for a moment, before images of her wife’s obscenely large breasts, along with her mother-in-law's large breasts entered her mind. 

She then gritted her teeth, before she huffed and stormed out of the room, intent on finding Naruto. 

Even if she wasn’t as well-endowed as her wife, her mother-in-law, and even her daughters – much to her detriment on that last one – she decided then and there that she would show Naruto that her toned and muscled body was just as good as their large flabby ones! 

* * *

Arriving back into the gym, Linda’s attention was instantly drawn to where Naruto was, and just like she had told him to, he was on the cycling machine, a fine sheen of sweat covering his body as it glistened under the sunlight leaking through the skylight above them. 

“Naruto!” Linda called out. 

Hearing his mother call out his name, Naruto slowly came to a stop, his legs being carried by the momentum that was slowly being dispersed by the heavy pedals. 

Slowly hoping off the machine, Naruto turned to face his mother, a confused look upon his face as he gazed at her with a questioning look, “Yes?” He asked, a little concerned with how his mother was acting recently. 

However, instead of answering him, Linda slowly approached him, almost like she was a lioness on the hunt, yet, moments later, her hands went down to the hem of her sports bra and peeled it off, revealing her firm, yet perky B-cup breasts that had pretty pink inverted nipples, she then peeled off her training shorts, revealing that she had gone commando today, and that her mound was bare of any pubic hair. 

Gulping lightly as Naruto finally understood what was happening, he couldn’t help but give a small once over at the athletic body of his mother, and instead of feeling a little turned off with her toned stomach and muscles, it actually caused his cock to twitch within his compression shorts, making it a rather painful experience. 

“Oh, does mama’s big boy like what he sees?” Linda spoke out, trying her best to give a seductive whisper to him that came out rather sloppy and unrefined – mainly due to this being her first time to attempt such a voice – but Naruto still found that extremely arousing. 

As Linda continued to approach him, she started to sway her hips with her movements, and it was so good that Naruto was convinced that every female must have some instinct to help do that. 

However, he was unable to say anything before Linda was within arm's reach, and as soon as she was close enough, her arm shot out, grabbing him by the cock! 

“Oi, be careful down there!” He yelped out, doing his best to prevent stray tears from falling out of his eyes at that sudden painful sensation. 

Giving a small tug, Linda forced Naruto even closer to her body, where she lessened her grip – making Naruto sigh in relief – however, she then stood on her tippy toes, before gently speaking into his ear, “I want you to fuck me.” 

Pulling herself away, Linda gazed up at Naruto, her eyes sparkling in lust, but also had this determination in them. 

One that told him that she would be the one in control, not him, and that he needed to overpower her to reap the rewards! 

Placing his hands upon her arms, Naruto attempted to pull himself away from her grip, but that didn’t work at all. 

Instead, he suddenly felt all of his breath leave his body as his world shifted rapidly, and suddenly, he was looking up into the skylight, and he was in helpless shock as his body tried to catch up with the sudden shift. 

Linda had forced him onto his back, where she then maneuvered herself so that her moist slit was resting just inches above his nose, making his senses flare up as he smelt the arousal of a woman, however, that wasn’t all, she then started to lower herself onto his face, using his nose as a mini-dildo as she continued to rocked back and forth, moaning in pleasure as she felt his nose dig just a little deeper into her honeypot. 

Not one to be outdone, nor dominated in a sexual manner, Naruto decided to use a small technique that his granny had taught him when he was in this situation; go for the clit! 

Tilting his head back, Naruto quickly brought his head up and took a gentle bite – although, he did put some pressure into it – onto his mother’s clit, making her screech a wail of pained pleasure. 

“Ahh~!” 

Feeling her thighs grip weaken around his neck, Naruto took advantage of the position that he was in and grabbed her thighs, before using his core strength to turn the tables, and within moments, Naruto was the one straddling his mother, with her helpless on her back. 

Linda whimpered as she gazed up at Naruto, the small defiance in her eyes was gone, and it was completely replaced by lust. Gently pushing her lower body forward so that she could feel Naruto’s tip just before her mound. 

However, much to her detriment, Naruto only pushed forward slightly, so that he was teasing her soaked folds, his crown only going deep enough to give her a small penetration, and not the full thing, “Please... fuck me.” She whimpered out, giving her best, pleading look towards her son. 

Instead of giving her the pleasure that she so desperately sought, he instead leant down, nibbled her earlobe, before whispering to her, “You know what I want to hear. My dirty mother.” 

If Linda thought that the pleasure that the tip of his cock brought her was amazing, then that husky, low whisper that sent shivers down her spine and made her hairs stand on edge. 

Giving a small hum of thought at nothing happening, Naruto gently ran his finger down one of her bare breasts, before he started to play around with the pink flesh. Then, in one swift movement, he pinched down, getting her to release a muffled squeal as he pulled out her nipple from its hiding place. 

Unable to hold herself any longer, and finally submitting to her son in the proper manner, Linda wailed out, “Fuck me with your white cock! Give me my first taste of cock!” She yelled out, her eyes darkening in lust. 

Naruto smirked at how easy that was, he knew that his mother had a powerplay weakness – thanks to his mom, and granny – and what did you know? The very situation that broke her, was her being dominated by him. 

“Good girl.” He whispered to her ear, giving a lick to her cheek before he pulled away from her, before giving a powerful thrust, forcing nearly all of his length within Linda’s honeypot. 

_“AHHH~!”_

Linda for her part, orgasmed almost immediately once Naruto was only halfway inside her, as she squirted out liquid that drenched his legs and formed a small puddle around them. 

“Mmm~ So good!” Linda slurred out, her vision becoming blurred as she felt Naruto’s balls slap against her skin, and his cock reforming her very insides, “Oh! Naruto, baby, mama loves that big... WHITE... cock! Enslave mama with that big white cock! You are so much bigger than the black cocks your mommy fucks me with!” 

“With pleasure!” Naruto said, gripping underneath Linda’s thighs and pulling her in even closer to his body, where she moaned with absolute pleasure as she felt his cockhead brush up against her womb! 

“Naruto, become my white master!” Linda said, wrapping her arms around his neck before using her core muscles to shift her way up, so that she was nearly bent at an awkward angle as she peppered his cheeks with kisses, “Become our white master and make your coon mama pregnant by painting her pussy white!” She screamed. 

As Naruto continued to pound Linda into a fucked stupid stupor, unknown to either of them, was the fact that Taylor had followed her wife after she had stormed off. 

She had recognized that look that Linda had on her face, and seeing Naruto so effortlessly dominate her wife by simply biting her clit, it made Taylor get all tingly, and her time of waiting within the doorway was rewarded with watching her adopted son plow her wife senseless. 

She could already see Linda’s eyes rolling into the back of her head and her tongue starting to lull out of her mouth as drool escaped the sides of her mouth. 

For her part, Taylor merely placed a hand down into her panties, and started to slowly stroke herself and slowly and tenderly pinch her own clit as she watched this unfold in front of her. 

However, now she knew that half of the family was bleached, becoming addicted to Naruto’s white cock, and it was only a matter of time before his massive Bro-con sisters would join in on the fray! Then, they would be a very, very happy family, and with Naruto being the man of the house soon enough, it would be an absolute great time for everyone. 


End file.
